


Someone for Everyone

by Dream_Seeker



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Caring, F/M, Friendship/Love, Oral Sex, Phobias, Safe Haven, Sex, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Touch-Starved, Touching, Trust, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Seeker/pseuds/Dream_Seeker
Summary: How long can a person keep sane when the very act of being touched causes burning pain on the body - even being touched through clothing?Sam has lived this for well over a decade and he was used to it.But deep down he knew he didn't like it.At all.  He loathed the fact he'd never be able to enjoy any of the things everyone else took for granted: the ability to hug. To shake hands. To hold hands. To kiss. To caress. To make love. Or have a good one-off fuck.He was tired of it, but it had become his life.
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Someone for Everyone

**Author's Note:**

> Two roads diverged in a wood, and I—
> 
> I took the one less traveled by,
> 
> And that has made all the difference.
> 
> \- Robert Frost
> 
> Slight Sam Canon liberties taken.

As a Porter working for Bridges, I didn't really have much time to myself, but when I did I would read Mills & Boon romance novels. 

I loved their horribly cringy poetic descriptions of the male anatomy.

It was simultaneously horrifying and hysterical. I mean, the way the authors wrote the shit. Surely NO one spoke that way. I was laid out on the couch in a Timefall Safehouse, waiting with Sam for the deadly rain to stop so we could resume the delivery we were on.

"Ha! Listen to this shit, Sam." I proceeded to read a part of the romance novel which was pretty sexually cheesy: "His eyes bore into mine as he slowly starts to unbutton his shirt. His muscles ripple with every movement. His long, silky black hair flows in the light wind. I can see the desire in his eyes and it is matched with my own passion."

"Wow. That's some shitty writing, Kerrigan." Sam said, not really paying attention.

"Yeah, right? It's like whoever wrote this has no idea how people talk or anything." 

I then got to the cheesiest shit, the story talking about the main heroine and her busty bosom and the dastardly handsome man with his strong and quivering manhood. I let out a loud laugh and crowed, "Aw _hell_ no. Listen to THIS!"

I cleared my throat and read the cheese sex to Sam:

"He pushes me against the wall and ravishes my mouth with his. He unbuttons my shirt and caresses my breasts. I let out a moan of ecstasy as he rubs my nipples. He takes off his pants and his quivering manhood stands at rigid attention. He rubs it against my leg and I can feel its warmth. I rub it against my smooth inner thighs and I can feel its wetness. He rubs it up and down my slit and I can feel myself getting wetter and wetter. I rub his tip against my little button of nerves and I can feel myself about to burst. He enters me and I let out a scream of ecstasy. He thrusts in and out and in and out and in and out."

By then, Sam had turned and was just staring at me, open mouthed, cheeks red as red could get.

"What?" I innocently asked as I read more out loud: "I can feel myself about to burst. He thrusts in and out and in and out and in and out."

"You're a ...you gotta stop that, Kerrigan..." Sam said, his voice cracking.

"What? I'm just reading what it says!"

"Yeah but...but your voice! It's so...sexy while you read. It's...fucked up. Ain't right..."

"Sexy?" I coughed, not expecting Sam to ever utter that word and especially not to me.

"Yeah." He replied, looking rather embarrassed and shocked at his own self for having said it. He rubbed the back of his neck, eyes anywhere but on me.

"Oh." I softly said, not knowing what else to say. It was my turn to blush but then I grinned hard before I bellowed out the next hot and steamy part of the romance novel: 

"He grabs my ass and pushes in deeper. I can feel myself about to burst. He begins to grunt and groan. I scream with ecstasy, my bosom heaving. He slows down his thrusting and then stops all together. He lets out a yell as he climaxes, filling me up with his hot sticky love. We embrace and kiss and then fall asleep in each others arms."

I closed the book with a satisfied snap, tossed it onto Sam's bag and stretched. "Dunno why you read that shit, Sam. Total cheese fest...." I teased, causing the man to cough hard. He had no clue it was my book.

"S'not my book. It was here when we arrived, Kerrigan. Jesus...." He got out and I burst out laughing.

"Calm your tits, Sam! I'm just playing." I grinned. "But c'mon. You gotta admit that the visual of our tall, dark and handsome hero thrusting in and out and in and out and in and out and -"

"Okay, okay, that's enough..." Sam rolled his eyes as he resumed cooking us some lunch. "No one actually reads that shit anyway."

"We just did." I pointed out and Sam let out a laugh.

"No, _we_ didn't. YOU did. I was forced to listen." He grumbled and I burst out laughing.

"Oh, Sam. You're too funny." I said and stood up to help him with lunch.

"You're pretty damn funny yourself reading shitty books with a sexy voice." He teased and grinned at me.

I looked away and blushed, my heart beating faster. "Thanks, Sam." I muttered and quickly got busy getting two plates from the small cupboard before he could see the deep red on my face.

We fell into a comfortable silence as we worked on lunch and finally it was ready. Grilled ham and cheese with tomato soup. Simple but filling and delicious. 

"We are such culinary masters." I happily said as I looked over the meal we'd made. "We should totally quit porting and become Distro chefs."

Sam eyeballed me and stated, "You go ahead. I'll stick with porting. I'd go insane being stuck in a damned kitchen all day every day."

"Living the dangerous life, Sam." I chuckled. "Nah, I love porting too. The freedom is perfect. Aside from BT's and Timefall."

"And Higgs and his Demens," Sam pointed out. "Speaking of, we need to start thinking about getting you a better gun."

"I like my gun just fine," I said. "It's accurate and it's powerful enough."

"It's an old model," Sam explained. "The company has made better ones by now. You should be carrying something more up to date."

"I'm fine, Sam," I said, rolling my eyes and then added in a whiny teen girl tone of voice, "I'm a big girl, Dad. Geeeeeeez."

"And if you're alone on a delivery and run into Higgs and your gun decides to malfunction? Then what, Kerrigan?" Sam asked. "You're fucked, that's what."

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it," I said with a nonchalant shrug.

"You're being stubborn," he said. "I'm not saying we go buy one right this minute. I'm saying we go look at some and you can try them out and pick the one you like."

"I don't have the credits right now to buy a new gun, Sam." I quietly said.

"I'll give you some credits so you can get one. No arguing." He said as I opened my mouth and I just nodded in agreement. 

"Fine," I said. "But I'm not promising to buy one."

"You will," Sam pointed out with a smirk. "because you're a good Porter and you always want to do your job well."

"Asshole," I laughed as I shoved his arm.

He laughed and began to plate up the food. I helped him and we brought our plates to the couch where we sat to eat. 

The lunch tasted amazing and was pretty filling. We had made some pretty good food considering we were in a safehouse where supplies left there weren't the most plentiful.

"I'm full," I said as I patted my slightly bulging belly. "That was great."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," he said. "I'll do the dishes later."

"You cooked, I'll do them," I said standing and taking our plates.

"Just relax, I'll be fine doing them myself. We have some rough terrain coming up and you need to be well rested before we take off." Sam said as he came to me, took the plates out of my hands and carried them to the kitchenette. 

"Fine. I'll get the dishes next time." I said as I went to the bed and flopped down on it. "Come nap when you're done. You should get some rest as well, Sam." 

"Will do," he said and began running water in the sink.

I stripped down to my underwear and tank top and got under the covers. I was asleep before Sam finished the dishes.

* * *

I stirred sometime later and was kind of shocked to see that Sam was sleeping next to me, his arm around my waist.

It wasn't the fact he was in the same bed as me. We'd crashed together many times before. It was the fact his arm was around me.

His aphenphosmphobia should have woken him and made him move. He hated being touched or to touch anyone. It was the most frustrating thing about him. Not Sam personally, but just the fact that the man couldn't enjoy even the simplest hug. Humans weren't created to be completely touch free, after all. I had felt so bad for him. 

I didn't want to wake him up and have him freak out, so I tried to slowly slip out of his grip. It didn't work. His grip got tighter and he pulled me closer to him.

"Uh....Sam..." I said and felt his breath on my neck.

He groaned and moved his head so his face was in my neck. I let out a little sigh then figured "Fuck it" and rested my hand on his forearm, soon drifting off again. 

I woke up a few hours later. Sam was still asleep but his face was now on my chest. I could feel his stubble on my skin and it felt... _Nice_.

I didn't want to wake him so I just laid there listening to the rain. It was a soothing sound.

I heard something, looked at Sam's face and saw he was frowning a bit in his sleep.  
I gently ran my fingers through his soft hair until his frown left and then I fell asleep again.   
I hoped Sam wouldn't be too shell shocked when he woke.....   
  


* * *

Sam slightly stirred - and paused. Something wasn't... right. He felt something firm yet soft under his arm and slowly cracked an eye open.

He paused, then his eyes opened fully as he realized he had his arm around Kerrigan and his head had been lying on her shoulder. The man was torn. Half of him wanted to leap away, strip down and check for any damage to his skin and the other half was curious why the contact hadn't hurt enough to have woken him. For the past 15 years, anytime someone - or even a BT - touched his skin, it would leave painful marks behind. Usually in the shape of the hand which touched him. It even happened if he touched someone else.

Yet... He seemed fine and he shouldn't be fine. The man felt a rush of fear and confusion as he slowly lifted his head from Kerrigan's shoulder. She didn't wake, she just stirred slightly and rolled onto her back, still fast asleep.

Sam stared at her for a moment, then his eyes widened as he realized he was becoming aroused by the female body laying next to him. Arousal wasn't something he'd felt in years, not since the change - his touch phobia - had taken place.

Slowly Sam lied back down and hesitantly touched Kerrigan's arm. Nothing happened. Well, she let out a very soft sound but Sam's skin was fine.

It was fine. He was beyond mind fucked yet could only slowly let his fingertips move softly over the sleeping girls' arm.   
It didn't hurt. It didn't hurt at all. What did this mean? What the hell was going on?  
He felt like his entire world view had just been shattered and he didn't like it one bit. How could this be happening? It made no sense. He'd had that rare phobia which made his skin break out in painful hives and welts whenever someone touched him.

Sam took in a deep, shuddering breath and leaned over Kerrigan's face, taking her in. There was a saying that the man hadn't felt applied to him - at least not since his wife and unborn baby died so so so long ago - but.... Maybe there WAS someone for everyone.

Maybe.... Sam thought to himself... Maybe his Someone was lying right here. Maybe his Someone was Kerrigan.  
He pursed his lips and then placed a very soft kiss on her cheek. He felt a little tingle in his lips and nothing else. He pulled away and stared at her, but she didn't move.  
He moved his face closer to her own and then.... Gave her another kiss. This one on the lips. And again, he felt a tingle, but it was very faint.  
Sam's heart was pounding in his chest. What the hell was he doing?  
He moved back a few inches and then noticed Kerrigan's eyes were open. She was silently watching him. No judging him. No worried look in her eyes. Just a soft curiosity.   
"Hi," she very softly and gently said.

Sam's eyes widened and he felt his entire body freeze up.  
"I'm sorry," he quickly said, cheeks flushing with a vivid red. "I don't know why I did that."

She gave him a small smile.  
"It's ok, Sam. I liked it."

He felt his heart pounding even faster now. He didn't want to say or do anything that would make her feel uncomfortable.  
"It didn't hurt?" She softly asked and he knew what she meant and murmured, "Not at all."

Their eyes were locked and Sam slowly reached out and let his finger move down her jawbone and then slowly over her lips.   
"I... Kerrigan..." He started and his voice faded. 

_Someone for everyone...._

It was like time had just full stopped and the only ones carrying on in the entire Country was Karrigan and him, and Sam was wrestling with feelings he hadnt felt in well over a decade. He'd spent those years as distanced from others as he could to save himself from the pain of Human touch - but there wasn't any pain with Kerrigan.   
And now he was scared. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest and he felt like it was going to explode. "I need to go," he said and quickly got up off the bed.  
  
"Sam..." Kerrigan gently called out to him, but he didn't turn around. 

He needed to get out of there. He needed to get away from her.  
Sam was reaching for his shirt when he felt her touch on his shoulder. Out of habit he stiffened up - but then slowly turned when he felt nothing more than her touch.

Their eyes met.   
"Don't go," she softly said and slowly moved closer to him. 

She was beautiful, Sam accepted his thoughts, alien as the entire situation was. Her lips were slightly parted and he could feel her warm breath on his face.   
He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say.   
His mind raced with options and he felt like he was going to explode.   
He wanted to kiss her so badly but he was scared.  
As he looked deep into her eyes, he recalled all they'd been through on past deliveries. The laughter and jokes they shared, the ease of the comaraderie they so easily shared when Sam barely tolerated anyone else. The patience she had with him and he with her. The times they almost got caught and killed by BT's....   
He thought about her words earlier when she asked him to stay.

"I need you." She quietly admitted, asking if it was okay with her eyes.

His heart was pounding hard as he slowly lifted his hand to tentatively touch her cheek.

Her skin was so soft, so smooth.

She closed her eyes for the briefest of moments at his touch and parted her lips slightly before her eyes reopened again.  
  
Sam swallowed hard, eyes closing and hardly daring to breathe in case it was all a dream. A cruel dream hideously lying to him, leading him on to believe this was truly happening.

He moved closer to her and felt her breath on his lips.   
He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her once more, starting to get lost in her eyes.   
"I... think I've forgotten how to feel..." Sam softly whispered and heard Kerrigan just as softly answer, "I'll help you, Sam. It's not gone...Let me help you pull it free from where it's stuck deep inside you. I got you, Sam. I got you."   
She moved her face closer to his and he felt her lips so close to his own.   
He closed his eyes and parted his lips very slightly, moistening their dryness as he did so. 

_Please don't be a dream..._

Her soft, gentle lips caressed over his in a just as gentle kiss before her curious tongue slowly entered his mouth - and he felt a rush of adrenaline. So different from any other adrenaline he'd felt before on harrowing deliveries.

This was a delivery of an entire different sort and Sam was more than willing to accept it.

He put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her lips closer against his own. They then fully embraced and kissed for what seemed like an eternity. 

Sam broke the kiss and looked into her eyes, catching his breath, and he gave her a little smile.  
Kerrigan returned it with a little smile of her own as she slowly moved even closer to him and their lips met again.  
His eyes widened in surprise at the sudden rush of feelings he felt.   
He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. As close as Humanly possible. 

It was a closeness denied him for so long. 

Too long. 

Kerrigan felt so warm and soft in his arms and the warmth spread from his lips to the rest of his body and Sam let go, sinking fully into their embrace. 

_I accept this._

_I accept you._

  
He felt her hands on his back, pulling him closer.   
He put his hands on her hips and pulled her into him.   
He could feel himself getting hard as she pressed against him.  
She broke their kiss and looked into his eyes.   
"I need you." She once again said softly and Sam didn't need to hear it again.  
He effortlessly lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.  
As they continued kissing, Sam walked them back to the bed and gently lied her down as he followed, moving over her.

Their lips never separated once. 

He moved his lips to her cheek and then her neck, planting small kisses all the while.   
She let out a quiet moan and he felt himself grow harder.  
Her hands ran through his hair and down his back, stopping to grab his ass.   
He felt himself jump at the unexpected yet gentle pressure and she softly giggled.   
He slowly moved his lips from her neck to her collar bone.  
"Sam......" He heard her whisper and he gave a little smile against her skin when she again breathed out, "My Sam..."

Sam moved his kisses back to her soft lips and whispered against them, "My Kerrigan..."   
He felt her shudder and she moved her hands from his ass to the back of his head, pulling him deeper into their kiss.

He felt himself being pushed over the edge by her eagerness and he let out a small moan as he felt her tongue push at his lips and enter his mouth.

He parted his lips and their tongues embraced. She tasted of freedom. A freedom from the shackles spanning a decade...

_Because of you I feel alive again._

_Whole._

His hands started to move over her body. He felt her arch her back to press her chest against his and he took the opportunity to run his hands down her back and somehow over her ass, gripping it firmly.  
She let out a soft moan as he squeezed and he felt himself getting even harder.  
"Kerrigan.." Sam whispered her name. She meant so much to him. She was the only person he had any real connection with. She was his best friend and now...

_Now my lover._

He wanted to show her how much she meant to him.

He moved his lips from hers and started to kiss down her jaw line to her neck. She tilted her head back to give him more room as he kissed and sucked at the sensitive spot for a while before he raised his head and moistened his lips.

"I..." Sam swallowed and tried again, very nervous. "Can I undress you? I-if you rather not, I understand." 

Kerrigan looked at him and he could see the lust in her eyes. She bit her lip and nodded, "You can undress me. Please, Sam. Please."

Sam felt his heart flutter and he moved his hands up from her ass, rose up and he helped her sit up. His hands moved to the hem of her shirt and he slowly lifted it up as she raised her arms. He pulled it off and tossed it aside before looking at her gorgeous figure.

"Jesus, you're beautiful..." Sam whispered. It had been way too long since he'd gotten intimate with anyone - Sam knew that fucking terrorist, Higgs, wanted him - the fucker had licked Sam's face a few times, was always there every time he'd turn a corner and.... But Sam didn't want to think of Higgs when Kerrigan was right under him. 

_You're the only person I want. That I need._

_You're MY person._

  
He moved his hands to her bra clasp and undid it. He pulled it away as she let the straps fall down her arms. He tossed it aside and looked at her beautiful breasts.  
"Fuck, you're perfect." He groaned before lying her back down and leaning down to kiss and nip at her chest, teasing the flesh above the swell of her breasts.

Kerrigan moaned and he felt her hands run through his hair. "It's surreal to be touching you, Sam. To actually be touching you - and for you to be touching me." She softly said and Sam's eyes met her own.

He gently smiled as he slowly cupped the sides of her breasts in his hands and gently ran his thumbs over her nipples, hardening the little buds while he got goosebumps at the soft sigh which left her lips. 

"Can't believe _I'm_ actually touching _you_." He whispered in a desire filled awe, leaning in to kiss her neck.

She moaned softly and he felt his cock throb in his pants. He slowly moved his lips down her chest, kissing over her breasts and stomach until he reached her pants. He looked up at her and she nodded. He hooked his fingers into her waistband and slowly pulled them down her legs before tossing them aside, his Kerrigan now only left in her underwear.

She bit her lip as he ran his hands up her legs, slowly moving closer to her center. Sam hooked his fingers in the sides of her panties and slowly pulled them down her legs, tossing them next to the rest of her discarded clothing as he looked up at her. "You're so fucking beautiful, Kerrigan." He whispered, admiring her naked body.

Kerrigan again bit her lip and smiled as she reached out to grab his shirt, pulling it off him.

Once they were fully naked, Sam again took his time to kiss and caress every inch of her as he moved back down her soft body until he was lying comfortably between her legs.

He slowly ran his tongue up her slit and gently suckled on and teased her beautiful clit, making her moan his name with such love and need.

It was one of the most beautiful sounds Sam had heard in a very long time.

"Oh _fuck_ , that feels good." She whispered, running her fingers through Sam's hair.

She gently bucked her hips as he flicked his tongue against her clit and pushed a finger inside her.

"Mmmm... A-another one..." She stuttered as he added another finger, loving her warmth and tightness which gripped his digits.

Sam took all the time in the world as the world was there just for them and nothing 

_Nothing_

would or could pull him away from this journey through the very Heavens themselves.

Nothing else mattered but Kerrigan and Sam. Sam and Kerrigan. He could spend hours just doing _this_.

Sam slowly curled his fingers inside her, massaging her g-spot as he teased, licked and suckled lovingly on her clit - her most sensitive and most precious area in Sam's opinion. .

"Oh Sam...I'm..!" She cried out as he felt her climax take her over, her core tightening around his fingers.

He stayed right with her for the entirety and even after for a short while longer, lovingly cleaning her as he took in her sweet tasting offering.

Kerrigan let out a long happy and contented sigh as Sam slowly pulled his fingers out of her and kissed up her body to her waiting lips.  
Her arms moved around him and they gazed at each other in awe and in love. And as he felt her soft hand move down to take hold of him, readying him, Sam whispered his love to her in her ear, leaving a soft kiss on the lobe.

"I love you, Sam." She whispered back as he slowly slipped inside her, feeling every inch, every centimeter, every millimeter as he finally bottomed out in her.

He stayed like that for a short time, embracing the feelings shooting through him as he took in and experienced the sensation of being one with her.

They moved together slowly as they gazed into each other's eyes. He felt her tightness envelope him and take him in and it was all he could do to keep from exploding right then and there.

Because this was for her. This was all for her. He didn't want it to end quickly so Sam took his time; took precious time moving inside her as they both whispered words of love and promises of a gorgeous future together. 

  
He felt her hands on his body and he on hers as they slowly moved together, building a rhythm that had been denied them for far too long.

They were one, the perfect fit as their sweat mingled and their bodies writhed in unison.  
They didn't know how long they made love for; it could have been hours or minutes - days - but all they knew was each other and the feeling that they were now truly one.

When they reached the apex of their pleasures together, their eyes never moved from the others and Sam took Karrigan's hand, close by her head, entwining their fingers together in a beautiful act of intimacy.

When Sam gently rolled and held Kerrigan atop him, he remained inside her to keep them bonded as long as possible. He didn't want to be parted from her.

As their lips met again, they shared a long kiss, only pausing to murmur words of love, devotion, protection and eternity to the other. 

Sam moved back to gaze so deeply into his Kerrigan's eyes and whispered, "I do remember how to feel - and I feel complete because of you. There's someone for everyone and Kerrigan... I'm glad that 'someone', for me is you. I love you with all I am and I will love you until eternities eternity ends. My heart beats to the rhythm of your name."

Kerrigan's eyes filled with tears and she reached up, tracing her fingertip over his lips as he kissed it softly. 

"You're my World, Sam Porter Bridges. My World."

As they lay there wrapped up in each other, both Kerrigan and Sam were feeling more at peace than either of them could remember.

And as they lay there, Sam knew that he'd finally found the one woman he was willing to spend the rest of his life with.  
He gazed into her eyes and saw his forever.

They fell asleep sometime later, wrapped up in each other, Sam still inside her.

For once, his dreams weren't plagued with darkness and hopelessness.

\- fin -


End file.
